


Steamed Milk

by larkscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Otabek, Humor, I would say that this is the only coffeeshop au I will ever write, M/M, but I know better than to accidentally challenge myself like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: “You make the best vanilla lattes on the planet. No one cares if you fuck a customer in the bathroom on your break.”





	Steamed Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd post all these prompt ficlets and I will. :) This one is for 100 words* of M-rated A/B coffeeshop AU with B topping from the bottom.
> 
> *Disclaimer: not actually 100 words.

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Otabek growled.

“Come on, Beka,” Yuri replied breezily as he lifted Otabek’s apron to get at his zipper. “You make the best vanilla lattes on the planet. No one cares if you fuck a customer in the bathroom on your break.”

“My boss will care. Sasha will care; it’s her turn to mop in here.” Belying his protests, Otabek hefted Yuri up against the tiled wall and dragged his leopard-print pants down the curve of his ass. Yuri hummed with delight when Otabek teased two fingers between his cheeks.

“Then I’ll make sure to get all the come on your apron instead. You can say it’s scone icing.”

“Pretty sure that’s a health code violation,” Otabek said, his fingers sinking easily into Yuri’s stretched, wet hole. “Oh. Did you already—”

“Of course I did,” Yuri scoffed. “I’ve been waiting for you to take your break for the last half hour. Stop stalling and just put it in; I want you right fucking now.”

How was Otabek supposed to argue with that?

 


End file.
